The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, in which there are two or more rows of seating, are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating.
Items carried within vehicle cargo storage areas are often free to move about during vehicle operation, which may be undesirable. Cargo netting may be used to restrain items from movement within vehicle cargo storage compartments. While such netting may adequately restrain items from movement, cargo netting may require the use of two hands to hold the cargo netting back while placing items therewithin, which may be cumbersome.
Various devices are known for dividing vehicle storage compartments to prevent movement of items stored therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,155 to Wisniewski et al. describes a storage system for a vehicle cargo compartment that includes a cover that is removably attached to the floor of the cargo compartment and that is configured to rotate between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,537 to Saleem et al. describes a storage unit that extends between, and connects to, vehicle panels of a vehicle storage area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,384 to Wisniewski describes a storage system for a vehicle that includes a molded bin and a cover pivotally secured to the bin.
Unfortunately, these devices are somewhat complex and bulky and are not adapted to be compactly stored within the cargo storage area of a vehicle. Moreover, in automotive vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space maybe somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists for a cargo storage device that can securely retain items within a cargo storage area during operation of a vehicle and that can be easily stored in an out-of-the-way location when not needed, and without requiring that the storage device be removed from the cargo storage area. In addition, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, collapsible storage apparatus for use within vehicle compartments (e.g., automobile trunks, mini-van and SUV cargo areas, and the like) are provided. According to embodiments of the present invention a storage apparatus may include a base disposed on a vehicle compartment floor (or covering on the floor). The base includes a surface that is at least partially exposed to the vehicle compartment when the apparatus is in an operative position. The base may have a generally flat configuration and/or may have one or more portions thereof that have a sloped orientation relative to horizontal. A rear panel is pivotally attached to the base and is movable between a closed position wherein the rear panel is in overlying, face-to-face relation with the base surface and an open position wherein the rear panel is disposed substantially normal to the base surface. In the open position, the rear panel and base surface define a storage compartment for receiving items therein.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the base may be disposed at least partially beneath a vehicle compartment floor such that the rear panel is substantially flush with the floor when the rear panel is in a closed position. According to embodiments of the present invention, the base may be disposed on the floor covering such that the rear panel rests on top of the floor covering when in the closed position.
Embodiments of the present invention do not require a separate element as a base. The floor or floor covering within a vehicle compartment may serve as a xe2x80x9cbase.xe2x80x9d Moreover, embodiments of the present invention do not require that the rear panel be substantially flush with the floor (or floor covering) of a vehicle when in a closed position as described herein.
According to embodiments of the present invention, floor covering material may be disposed on the vehicle compartment floor and on a rear side of the rear panel and may serve as a hinge. The base may be disposed sufficiently beneath the vehicle compartment floor such that the rear panel and floor covering disposed thereon are substantially flush with the vehicle compartment floor and floor covering when the rear panel is in the closed position.
According to embodiments of the present invention, end panels are movably attached to respective end portions of the rear panel. The end panels are movable between a stored position in face-to-face relation with the rear panel and an operative position disposed substantially normal to the base surface and to the rear panel. The end panels move from their respective stored positions to operative positions in response to movement of the rear panel from its closed position to its open position. Alternatively, the end panels may be pivotally attached to the base surface and are movable between a stored position in face-to-face relation with the base surface and an operative position disposed substantially normal to the base surface and to the rear panel.
According to embodiments of the present invention, one or more partition panels that are movably attached to either the rear panel or to the base surface, may be provided. Each partition panel divides the compartment into multiple sections when in the operative position. Each partition panel is movable between a stored position in face-to-face relation with the rear panel (or base surface) and an operative position disposed substantially normal to the base surface and to the rear panel. Each partition panel may move from its closed position to its open position in response to movement of the rear panel from its closed position to its open position. Alternatively, movement of a partition panel may be independent of movement of the rear panel. According to other embodiments of the present invention, one or more partition panels may be removable and may have be configured to be installed relative to a rear panel in various different positions.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a handle may be attached to the partition panel (or to the rear panel) that is configured to be grasped by a user and used to move the rear panel from the closed position to the open position, thereby causing the partition panel and/or end panels to move to their respective operative positions to form compartments for receiving items therein.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, one or more projections (e.g., hooks) may be provided and may extend from the rear panel. Each such projection is configured to support articles suspended therefrom, such as loaded grocery bags, and the like.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, cargo netting configured to enclose the compartment and items stored therewithin, may be attached to the rear panel.
According to embodiments of the present invention, one or more locking members and/or springs may be provided to maintain the rear panel in an open position. Opening of a rear panel may also be assisted via the use of biasing devices including, but not limited to, springs, telescoping struts, dampeners, and the like.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, a storage apparatus may include a plurality of elongate panels pivotally attached within a vehicle compartment in adjacent, spaced-apart relationship, and that define a plurality of storage compartments. The panels are collectively movable between closed and open positions. In the closed position, the front side of each panel is in overlying, face-to-face relation with the vehicle floor (or base or floor covering). In the open position, the panels are collectively disposed substantially transverse to the vehicle floor (or base or floor covering) to define a plurality of storage compartments for receiving items therein.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus for storing items within a vehicle compartment includes an elongate panel pivotally attached to the vehicle compartment floor (or floor covering or base) via leg members. The panel is movable between a stored position in face-to-face contacting relation with the floor (or base or floor covering) and an operative position wherein the panel is in spaced-apart, face-to-face relation with the floor (or base or floor covering). In the operative position, the panel can serve the function of a table and/or shelf.
Collapsible apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention are configured for single-handed manipulation from a collapsed (i.e., closed) position to an unfolded (i.e., open) position, and vice-versa. An apparatus according to the present invention is moved from a stored position and snapped into an open position with one easy motion by lifting and rotating a handle. The rear panel, end walls, and partition panel are configured to snap into a locked orientation such that they remain firmly in place until it is desired to close the apparatus. When an apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention is no longer desired for use in storing items therein, the above procedures can be reversed. Accordingly, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be moved quickly and easily from stored, closed positions to open, operative positions.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, a collapsible apparatus for storing items within a vehicle compartment includes a base, first and second expandable walls, and a panel. The panel is pivotally attached to the base and is connected to the respective first and second expandable walls. The panel is movable between a closed position in overlying, face-to-face relation with the base and an open position disposed substantially transverse to the base. According to embodiments of the present invention, the panel may include an aperture formed therethrough with cargo netting overlying the aperture.
Vehicle storage apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be integral with a floor covering and fabricated, at least in part, from the same material as the floor covering within a vehicle compartment, thus allowing the apparatus to be folded over the floor covering with little change in the appearance of the floor covering.
Moreover, storage devices according to embodiments of the present invention can be quickly folded into a flat position such that the storage device is out of the way when not in use and/or when larger devices need to be stored within the cargo storage area.